battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Poachers
Twilight Poachers is the second stage in Galapa-Goth. Battleground *5 seconds after the start: the Boss - Dober P.D - appears. *A single Assassin Bear will spawn at 50 seconds after the start and will be respawned at approximate 25 second intervals after the first. *One Assassin Bear will also spawn when the Enemy Base's health is down to 99%. Strategy Strategy 1 Line Up: Awakened Bahamut, Crazed Giraffe (for safety) and any high damage cats (single damage is OK) Cat Combos: All combos are good if they give you more damage>money>unit speed Recommended Power-Ups: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat Strategy: Start with anything else but Bahamut and turn Sniper off. When the first Assassin Bear comes, make sure that your line is not blocking it so Sniper Cat can take that bear down. Then continue sending those high damage cats again, also leave Sniper on so it can recharge for next bear. At this point you should have killed Dober, now hope that your Bahamut is still alive so you can finish the base in time. Like the first stage, Immortal Keiji can make this stage a breeze. Bring meatshields, Sniper The Cat, Holy Valk, A. Bahamut, Keiji, and any other anti-shockwave uber. Start by spawning Keiji, meatshields, and other anti-shockwave ubers. They will work on the Dober. Use the Cat Cannon to kill the first bear. Have the Sniper take out the second. Once the second bear spawns, the Dober should be almost dead. FInish him off with Awakened Bahamut. Once the Dober dies, make sure you have Keiji. Keiji can tank and kill the final Bears. Along with Sniper, you can easily finish this stage. Strategy 2 Lineup》 Cupid Cat, UFO Cat, lil' macho, Baby Geo, Neo Psychocat, Manic Island Cat, Manic Flying Cat, Manic King Cat, Manic Jaimera, Awakened Bahamut Row 1 is purely cat canon combos and Manic Jaimera can kill the Assassin bears with his wave attack. The cat cannon should recharge quick enough to take care of Assasin Bears with Manic Jaimera as a back up. Manic Island can take a few hits with Manic King whilst you wait for Awakened Bahamut. Strategy 3: stall the Assassin (Wuffa's strat) Watch this video to see how you may stall a bear using dual erasers then cannon two bears at a time. https://youtu.be/kjae34tljpg For those who want to use Wuffa's strat but don't have strong enough normal/crazed cats, a possible lineup is: Row 1: Crazed Whale Cat (20), Island Cat(39), Fishman Cat(31), Fisherman Cat*, Maiden Cat* (*The last two cats are not deployed. They are only equipped for the combos: Cap'n Ahab for base defense up (Sm), Moby Dick for unit defense (Sm), Sportswomen for unit defense up (Sm)) Row 2: Manic Eraser Cat (20), Eraser Cat (48) Cyberpunk Cat (31 + slow NP lv2), Awaken Bahamut Cat (30), Vendor Cat & Kitten (30) Cannon: base cat cannon You have to have the punk, the Cyberpunk. Vendor is not a must, but it does make things easier by pushing the enemy Islands away from you punk(s). The cyberpunks can even kill the bears if your meatshields do not push too much to the front, so the bear is not protected by the Dober. The drawback is that the Dober will progress in this case, so the Vendor helps a lot. Theoretically, you don't even need the cat cannon when you use the Vendor. Strategy 4 (ideal for 2 and 3 stars) Lineup: Cat Jobs, Manic Macho Legs, A. Bahamut, Octopus or another wave blocker. The plan is to let Dober hit the base first, while killikg the first bear with the cannon, then you have to summon the wave blocker, legs and Jobs. Since Dober is hitting your base, when you summo nManic legs he'll be close enough to the Dober to let his waves reach far back enough to hit the bears, so all youbeed to do is to keep summoning these units and the bears will be powerless. When Dober takes a knockback, you'll be exposed, so just summon A. Bahamut and kill him, then rush to the base. Since the previous bears were killed by Legs' waves the cannon will be ready to use if needed. Strat 5 (4 stars): Lineup: the best set of cannon recharge combos you have, Rich Cat the III if you have a free space, Thaumaturge at an high enough level to tank an hit from weakened Dober without taking a knockback, A. Bahamut, Cyborg, Li'l Jamiera and an high level Zamboney. Detailed level progression: Level Begins → Worker lvl 2 → Dober Spawns → summon Thaumaturge → Li'l Jamiera → Thaumaturge → Bear #1 spawns → Cannon → Bear Dies → Li'l Jamiera, Thaumaturge and A. Bahamut → Boss takes a knockback → Bear #2 → Bear kills cats and gets in front of Dober → Zamboney → Bear dies → Cyborg and Thaumaturge → Dober may die → Bear#3 → cannon → Bear dies → Cyborg and Thaumaturge → Dober may die → Bears #4, #5 and #6 → Zamboney → Li'l Jamiera and everything as improvised meatshields → Cannon ready → trio of bears dies → repeat last steps until Dober is dead → alternate the bear kills between cannon and Zamboney → win the level. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s31.html Category:Sub-chapter 31 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels